The present invention relates to an improved contraceptive and protective device of the type in the form of a cap for covering the top or outermost zone of the glans of a male organ. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a device provided with means for the easy and convenient placement thereof.
Cap-type contraceptive devices intended to cover only the glans of a male organ are known. However, such devices are difficult to put in place and are normally uncomfortable.